


The Changeling

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fey Ray....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changeling

[](http://imgur.com/dFTOuEj)

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to add here.... there's something just a little otherworldly about Ray Doyle...
> 
> I had absolutely no experience with manips prior to this- basically, like with everything else in life, I'm just winging it.... ;-)


End file.
